


Творческий кризис

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [21]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: У Кими Райкконена творческий кризис, а друзья пытаются ему помочь.
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: Опоздавший [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Творческий кризис

Кими сидел над пустым листом, подперев голову ладонью.  
\- Ну как? - спросил Росберг с дивана.  
\- Никак, - отозвался Райкконен.  
\- А, может?. - начал было Нико.  
\- Заткнись, - буркнул Кими.  
Из коридора послышались звуки борьбы, шуршание пакетика с чипсами и приглушённые голоса.  
\- Заходите уже, - крикнул Нико. - Вы так никому не мешаете, что лучше бы и дальше из комнаты не выходили.  
\- А, что, все ещё никак? - Хюлькинберг заходить все-таки не рисковал - ему уже один раз прилетело в лицо пригоршней скрепок - не больно, но обидно.  
Кими дернулся, подпрыгнул вместе со стулом, и глубоко вздохнул, когда раздался металлический лязгающий звук: он был натурально прикован к столу.  
Вот уже третий час.  
И совершенно без толку.

Песни не шли, строчки не складывались, слова казались картонными или ненужными, бесполезными. Бессмысленными.  
Однако, Кими не мог сказать, что ему в данный конкретный момент было плохо - ему было хорошо. И в группе, и вне её, и с Физикеллой и без, он наконец привёл свою жизнь к тому знаменателю, в котором ему было комфортно и радостно, но вот только способность писать песни - не самые, от которых замирало сердце и рвалась душа - ушла.  
Сначала никто ничего не заметил. Хватало дел - с туром, с переездами, с ребятами. Они учились общаться не заново, но снова, уже имея за плечами багаж знаний и опыта, и уважая друг друга. Потом обрабатывали то написанное и переделанное, то было накоплено за эти пять лет, и отдыхали, и наслаждались этим обретённым покоем.  
В какой-то один из этих праздных дней Кими сел записать свои ощущения, ожидая, что слова так же сводного прольются на бумагу, как раньше, но не смог связать и строчки.  
Оказалось, что боль, отчаянные, сомнения, заботы, тревоги, неопределённости, полунамеки он умеет пропускать через себя, перерабатывая в песни, а вот восторг и радость - нет. Оказалось, что в счастье, свободном и честном, он ослеплён и оглушён. Это озадачило Райкконена до изумления.  
Это испугало его до чертиков.  
Это почти снова его сломало.

Но сейчас с ними были друзья и бесценный опыт, так что проблема была сформулирована, озвучены и вынесена на всеобщее обсуждение. Физикелла, присутствующий, правда, посредством телефонной сети (он как раз летел во Франкфурт из Майями) предложил просто привязать Кими к стулу, и, не смотря на абсурдность ситуации, "Пятое колесо" приняло эту идею единогласно.  
Наручники принёс Росберг, поклявшись, что он он самолично все отмыл. Хейкки хмыкнул, но комментировать происходящее не посчитал нужным.  
\- Ну так как? - судя по лицу Нико, он считал эксперимент провалившимся.  
Кими тяжело вздохнул, занёс карандаш над листом бумаги, и, неожиданно, начал писать.  
Росберг с дивана подавился воздухом, и замахал руками на появившегося в дверном проеме Мелкого. Тот понимающе кивнул и убежал искать Тимо.  
Что то в отеле никогда не менялось.

Джанкарло приехал следующим утром - уставший, помятый и небритый. Кими сидел за столом, уже не прикованный - просто сидел, всматриваясь в блики от фонарного света на обоях. На диване спали Росберг и Ковалайнен, едва укрытые одним на двоих пледом.  
\- Помогло? - Физика наклонил голову.  
\- Нет, - Кими пожал плечами. - То есть помогло, но не это.  
\- Ну, лишь бы помогло, - Карло улыбнулся. - Про что песня?  
\- Про то, как страшно быть счастливым, - Райкконен откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- А, - согласился Физикелла и наклонился поцеловать. Кими подался вперёд, и усталость итальянца как рукой сняло.  
\- Наручники только верните, - строгим голосом донеслось с дивана. Хейкки улыбнулся во сне.


End file.
